Kamui Catches A Cold
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Takes place when the twins were children. Title says the rest. - short oneshot


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Kamui Catches a Cold**

**Family**

**Kamui/Subaru**

**Takes place when the twins were children. The title says the rest.**

**(Going to say once. I DON'T OWN TSUBASA. I do own their house, but nothing else.)**

* * *

Kamui Catches a Cold

* * *

A small sneeze had echoed throughout the empty house. The six year old vampire child was lying in his bed, the blanket tucked under his chin in an attempt to stay warm. It was during the winter time, as evident from the snow sticking to his window. He rolled onto his side to prevent himself from seeing it anymore. He didn't want to see the snow. He felt like it was taunting him.

The child was feeling terrible. His throat burned with every breath he took, his nose was stuffed up, and his head felt like it was on fire. His mother had examined him and said one thing. "Kamui, you've caught a cold."

At first, Kamui didn't want to believe it. He was tougher than his little brother. He could very easily see **him** catching a cold. But not himself. Unfortunately, after coughing up a burning lung, Kamui was forced to believe it. So his mother had put him to bed while she and their father went to go get some medicine for him. He was supposed to get some sleep in the meantime, but he was just too wide awake to do that.

"Kamui," a tiny voice said. "May I come in?"

Kamui opened his eyes to see his younger twin brother in his doorway.

Subaru. He was the weaker of the twins. Hardly a month went by without him getting a sneeze or a cough. Their mother said he may have gotten it from her, as she was always sick for one reason or another. Maybe it was because of his health, but Kamui had always thought of himself as Subaru's protector. If his twin was sick, nothing else mattered to him. He'd skip school for days if it meant that Subaru got better. Now he was the sick one. How the tables had turned. "Sure, Subaru," Kamui said. "Come on in."

Subaru entered the room and closed the door. "Mr. Neko and I wanted to see how you were doing," he said, holding up his light orange kitty plush toy. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'll be fine," Kamui said, hoping with all his might that Subaru didn't get sick because he came in his room. "It's just a cold."

"Did you get any sleep?" Subaru asked. He was always like that. Always worrying about Kamui even if he was the one who was sick.

"Not really," Kamui admitted. To lie to his brother was like chewing nails. (Trust me when I tell you he tried it once.) He sat up in bed and started rubbing his eyes. Then he felt a cough coming on. Lurching forward so as to avoid infecting Subaru with the sickness, Kamui proceeded to cough his lungs out. Subaru then chose to rub his brother's back. "Why didn't you get any sleep?" Subaru asked. "Kaa-san wanted you to. So did Tou-san."

Kamui turned his head towards his brother, exhaustion plaguing his demeanor. "I guess I was a little scared," he admitted. (Remember, he's six. Not sixteen. SIX!) "I was worried that you might get sick or something too."

"But that's not right," Subaru said, his childish voice reaching a high pitch. He walked over to Kamui's dresser and pulled the only plush toy he had from the top. "You get some sleep. We'll keep an eye on you."

"Who's 'we?'" Kamui asked.

Subaru held Kamui's plush toy in front of him. "Me, Mr. Neko, and Moko-chan," he said happily. (1 guess as to what Moko-chan looks like.)

He placed Moko-chan in Kamui's arms. After chuckling a little bit, Kamui laid back down in bed and quickly fell fast asleep. Then Subaru covered him up with his blanket and rested his head on Kamui's bedside, Mr. Neko sitting in between them.

About thirty minutes later, their mother opened the door and found the boys sound asleep. Walking up to Kamui, she felt his head and found that his fever was starting to go down. "That's good," she said softly.

"It's probably a good idea to let them sleep," their father said, covering Subaru with his coat.

"I agree," their mother said. "After all, Moko-chan and Mr. Neko are keeping an eye on them." She gave the plush toys a brief pat.

The parents then left the room, allowing their little boys to continue their slumber, the smiles on their faces telling anybody who looked at them that they were having good dreams.

* * *

**D.T.B: Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
